Another dog
by Darth-Taisha
Summary: Remember that one episode where they find a dog named Minnie and she gave birth to Comet. What if they find another dog named Shadow. How did they get Comet? Find out.


Another Dog

Remember that one episode where they find a dog named Minnie and she gave birth to Comet. What would happen if they find a different dog named Shadow. Find out!

Chapter1

It was a normal sunny day. Joey was reading the newspaper.

Michelle came by with a toy dog.

"Arf, arf, arf," she barked

"Oh isn't that sweet your dog said hello," said Joey

"No that was me," said Michelle.

Danny and Jesse came out they were arguing about something.

"Danny you are not driving me to the DMV, you drive like a little old lady," said Jesse, "I'm taking my motorcycle."

"Jesse your driver's license expired two months ago," said Danny strictly.

"So I forgot to renew it, I can get away with one more ride to the DMV," said Jesse.

"Jesse, the law is the law, don't make me take away your keys," said Danny.

"I hope you don't get any real power," said Jesse.

Jesse walked out.

Michelle, keep an eye on Joey," said Danny.

Danny walked out.

"Look at this Michelle, psychic hit by lightning," Said Joey, "Boy if he were any good, he would have seen that coming," said Joey.

Joey took a bite of his sandwich.

A Black, stray dog wandered by and took Joey's sandwich. Joey reached over to the plate, but the sandwich was gone.

Joey blamed Michelle, but she kept on saying that a doggie ate it.

Joey walked by her to show that her doggie didn't eat it.

The same dog walked by Joey laid next to him.

"Whoa there's a dog in our yard," said Joey

Joey petted the dog.

Stephanie walked in the back yard.

Chapter 2

"There's a dog in our yard," shouted Stephanie, "We got a dog, we got a dog."

Stephanie walked towards the dog.

"This is our dog isn't it," said Stephanie, "It's in our yard, so it must be our dog. We got a dog!"

Stephanie hugged the dog.

"It's not our dog," said Joey.

Joey looked for her tag.

"That's strange," said Joey.

"What's strange," asked Stephanie.

"She has no tag," answered Joey, "But there is a name stitched on the collar."

"What's her name," said Stephanie

"Shadow," answered Joey.

"Nice to meet you Shadow," said Michelle.

Shadow's body barley had any fur. The places with the most fur were her head and her legs. The fur was Black. She had a few white spots on her toes on her left back and right front. She was very dirty and skinny.

"Can she stay," asked Stephanie.

"Well maybe until Danny and Jesse gets back from the DMV," answered Joey, "But first we need to give her a bath and feed her."

Joey, Stephanie, and Michelle walked towards the bathroom

"But, Joey dad waxed the bathtub yesterday," said Stephanie.

"Steph, this dog can get really sick if we don't wash her," said Joey.

Joey started the bath.

Shadow walked right in.

Someone was knocking on the door.

It was D.J.

"I'm going over to Kimmy's house," she yelled.

Shadow started to bark.

D.J. opened the door.

"Is that a dog," asked D.J.

"D.J. can you take Michelle's place," said Joey.

They washed the dog.

Chapter3

They went in the kitchen to find something for Shadow to eat.

"Ah, lunch meat," said Joey.

Joey threw the lunch meat and Shadow catched it.

"Whoa, did you see that," said Stephanie.

"That is so cool, she must be a trained dog," said D.J.

D.J. threw another piece of lunch meat and Shadow caught it.

"Time for the grand finale, a hot dog," said Joey.

Joey threw a hotdog at Shadow and she caught it.

"Okay feeding time over," said Joey.

They all went to play with Shadow.

Shadow went into D.J. and Stephanie's room.

Shadow squatted and peed on Stephanie's homework.

Michelle saw Shadow peeing on Stephanie's homework.

"You're in big trouble mister," she said to Shadow as she wagged her finger.

Stephanie went to get her homework.

She noticed that it was wet and smelled like pee.

Shadow walked in.

"How rude," shouted Stephanie.

Shadow laid down and she put her head in between Stephanie's legs .

"It's not your fault," said Stephanie.

She hugged Shadow.

Shadow ran in the living room.

In front of their couch were stacks of cloths.

They were stacked in this order:

Girl's socks and underwear Girl's shirts and pants Danny's cloths Joey's cloths Jesse cloths Michelle's cloths

Shadow knocked over Danny, Joey, and Jesse's pile and laid on them.

D.J. walked in.

"Oh, no Shadow," she said.

She walked over to shadow.

"Its okay, I'll blame Michelle," said D.J. while she petted Shadow.

"I heard that," said Michelle.

D.J. smiled.

Chapter 4

"Daddy's home," shouted Michelle.

"Steph, take Shadow outside," shouted Joey.

"Okay, I'm going," said Stephanie.

Danny and Joey walked in.

Jesse had a mad expression on his face.

"Jesse How was your written…?" asked Joey.

"Do not ask me about written test, capeesh," shouted Jesse.

"Capeesh," said Joey.

"So, Danny how was his written test," asked Joey.

"He got his name right and most of his address," answered Danny.

"Why do they the most idiotic questions," complained Jesse, "No one know how far your suppose to park from a railroad."

"Seven and a half feet," answered Danny and Joey.

"Only two people know," said Jesse, "I'm going to take a shower to relive my Stress."

Joey, Michelle, D.J., and Stephanie made worried faces.

"Joey, do you know who made a mess with my laundry and why does it smell like wet dog than Clorox bleach," asked Danny.

"Uh, I don't know, Michelle," said Joey.

"Okay I did it," said Michelle.

Jesse screamed.

A Minute later he ran down the stairs and yelled, "Danny why didn't you clean the tub, it's filthy, like someone washed a dirty dog."

Joey and the three girls knew that they were suspicious.

Danny walked in the kitchen.

He saw Shadow.

"Girls," he screamed.

"Were in big trouble mister," said Michelle.

The girls ran in the backyard.

"Girls what is an almost bald dog doing in our backyard," yelled Danny.

"She wandered in her," said D.J.

"Then why is she chained," yelled Danny.

Joey ran to the backyard.

"Danny, please don't yell at the girls, it's not their fault it's my fault," said Joey.

Kimmy walked in their backyard.

"Hey were trying to watch "Dirty dancing", so be…," said Kimmy.

She looked at Shadow.

"You have a dog, wait you Danny Tanner, The master of Clean, The mayor of Cleanville, The King of the kingdom of Clean, The…," Said Kimmy.

"Kimmy please," said Danny.

Kimmy petted Shadow.

"Kimmy, we washed Shadow, so don't think about putting your boney, dirty fingers on her," said Stephanie.

"You know Squirt, don't annoy me or I'll get ugly on you," said Kimmy.

"Or you'll get ugly," said Stephanie.

"Danny what's…," said Jesse as he ran to the backyard.

He spotted Shadow.

"Have mercy, is that a … where did you… how did you…," babbled Jesse.

"Jess, calm down," said Danny.

He looked at D.J, Stephanie, and Joey.

"Joey, Steph, and D.J. take Shadow for a Walk and look for flyers," ordered Danny, "Jesse you help me clean the bathtub. Oh and Michelle, play with your toys."

She lifted her two thumbs and said," You got it, dude."

Danny chuckled and gave her a kiss.

Chapter 5

D.J., Stephanie, and Joey are by the street sigh, it said in white letters: GIRARD ST.

"I see a flyer on the Ocean ST," said D.J.

D.J. ran to the OCEAN ST. sigh. She grabbed the flyer.

"This is it," she yelled.

"Read it D.J.," said Joey.

"Okay:

Missing dog!

-She has no tag

-She nearly bald

- Last sighted on GIRARD WAY

-been missing for weeks

-her name is Shadow

-her name is stitched on the collar

Call Frank Flood (193) 465 5553," read D.J.

"This is it," said Joey, "We gotta show this to Danny.

Back at the house, Rebecca (Becky) stopped by to go over the note for their talk show "Wake up San Francisco"

Jesse walked down.

"Let me guess you wanted to go on a date," said Jesse.

"No, Danny and I need to work on tomorrow's show, but I would like a kiss," said Rebecca

They started to kiss.

"Have mercy," said Jesse.

"Danny, Danny," shouted Joey as he walked in.

Rebecca looked at Shadow.

"Whoa, you got a dog," said Rebecca.

"It's not our dog, it's a stray dog," corrected Joey.

"Oh, he's cute," said Rebecca.

"Uh, she," corrected Joey

"Oh, where's Danny?" asked Rebecca.

"He cleaning the bathtub after Joey and the girls gave Shadow a bath," answered Jesse.

"Oh," said Rebecca.

"Becky, can you help me with something," asked Jesse.

"Sure, what," answered Rebecca.

"Well I need to study for my written test," said Jesse.

"Okay, it'll be a while before Danny is finished washing the bath tub

"Okay, let's study in your room," said Rebecca.

"I have to say it, have mercy," said Jesse.

They both walked to Jesse's room.

(Fifty five minutes later)

Danny walked down the stairs.

"So did you find the owner," asked Danny.

"Oh yeah," answered Joey.

"Oh great so why is she still here," said Danny.

"Because we found the phone number of the owner," said Joey, "Here's the flyer."

Joey handed the flyer to Danny. Danny read it.

"We have to call this number," said Danny.

Danny ran towards the phone.

He dialed 4-6-5-5-5-5-3

The phone rang.

"Hello is this Frank Flood, no; this is his maid, out until tomorrow, okay bye," said Danny, "Her owner is out of town until tomorrow so someone is spending the night."

"Alright, Shadow you are going to have the best night of your life," said Stephanie.

Chapter 6

It's late at night.

Stephanie crept out of her and D.J'S room

"Steph where are you going," asked D.J.

"To get a glass of water," lied Stephanie.

"Okay," yawned D.J.

Stephanie ran out.

Danny is dusting the handrail.

"Oh, no how am I going to get past Daddy," whispered Stephanie.

She spotted Shadow in Danny's bed room.

"Shadow," whispered Stephanie.

Shadow raised her head.

"Shadow," whispered Stephanie.

Shadow put her ears up.

"Shadow," She whispered one more time.

She put her head back down.

Stephanie sighed.

She had an idea.

She ran down the stairs.

"Daddy, Daddy, Michelle can't sleep," said Stephanie.

"Okay, Michelle I'm coming," said Danny.

He ran upstairs.

She walked in the kitchen to grab some lunch meat.

She ran upstairs.

Danny came out of Michelle's room

Stephanie ran to the bathroom

"Good night Michelle," said Danny.

"Oh Shadow," whispered Stephanie as she waved the lunchmeat back and forth.

Shadow ran towards Stephanie.

"That's right, follow the lunch meat," whispered Stephanie.

They went in her room

"D.J we have company," said Stephanie.

"Hi Shadow," said D.J.

"You can sleep right here," said Stephanie as she pointed to a blanket all piled up.

Chapter 7

The next morning a Man was standing in the door way

Danny came to greet him.

"Hi, I'm Frank Flood, the owner of Shadow, said the man.

"Hi, I'm Danny Tanner, the owner of the founders," said Danny.

"Girls time to say goodbye to Shadow," said Danny.

The girls came down.

They all looked sad.

"Daddy do we have to give up Shadow," said Stephanie.

"Yes she's not our dog," said Danny.

"Well I have a surprise for you," said Frank.

He walked in with a big box containing at least seven puppies.

"My other dog Minnie had puppies and since you found Shadow you can keep one of her puppies for free," offered Frank.

"Oh that will be so cool," said D.J.

"Please Daddy," said Michelle.

"Please," said Stephanie.

The Three girls gave puppy dog faces.

"What the heck, we can keep one," said Danny.

"Michelle you pick the puppy," said D.J.

She picked up the one in the middle and said "This one,"

"Thank you for finding Shadow, good luck with him," said Frank.

"Wait until we tell Joey and uncle Jesse that we got a dog," said Stephanie.

THE END…

IN MEMORY OF MY DOG SHADOW

April 1, 1991- July 28, 2006


End file.
